


Untitled Angel/Doyle

by inbarati



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbarati/pseuds/inbarati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The PTB want to help Angel after the Final Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The last thing I remembered was kissing Cordelia. Cordelia Chase. Cordy. I didn't remember dying. I didn't remember her death either, which I guess makes sense, because I was dead then. The truly noteworthy part of all of this is that I'm not dead now. I'm standing in an alley, in the rain, and Angel is bleeding out at my feet. There are several thousand dead demon bodies around, including a dead dragon, whose wing we are currently behind. I have no idea what is happening, and it feels like I have to drag my brain through wet cement before it dawns on me. Angel needs blood.

I seem to be fairly well equipped for someone so recently dead, because there's a folding knife in my pocket. I cut into my wrist carefully, and wonder if he'll heal as fast on half-demon blood. I feel lightheaded quickly, but I figure I'm running on borrowed time, and let Angel drink his fill. I wrap his handkerchief around my wrist. We have to get out of here, soon. Dawn is in less than an hour. It is so hard to make plans when you are suddenly not-dead, and the man you love is possibly turning to dust at your feet.

And I have to stop thinking that because I might say it out loud, and then it will all be over. If Angel was going to risk a moment of real happiness with anyone, it wouldn't be a short, loud-mouthed half-demon. Even if his soul was stuck on permanent now. I was dead when that happened too. How do I know these things?

Anyway. Car. Yes, a car would be good. Angel is doing that dead-sleep thing. He does have keys in his pocket though, and I'm especially lucky, because it has an alarm-thingamum on it. I go out to the street and press the alarm. There. A black SUV with darkly tinted windows. In spite of everything, I almost laugh. It's good to know he hasn't changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Do you know how hard it is to carry someone who is easily half again your size? I considered driving the car into the alley, but big SUV, small alley filled with demon bodies, I dunno, it just didn't seem like the best idea. So I finally get the large hunk of vampire, who brings new meaning to the words dead weight as I stumble down the alley, half-dragged, and half-carried to the car. I prop him up against the parking meter. He'd grumble about his leather coat on the wet pavement if he weren't unconscious, and for a minute, I long to hear him grousing about it as I unlock the car. At least it would be a sign of life.

There are some demons coming up the street. I dump Angel ignominiously on the floor in the back seat and climb over him to the front, slamming the door behind me and hitting the auto-lock. The PTB must like me today because the car starts on the first try, and I don't get hung up on any demon bodies when I floor the gas pedal.

The panic reaction seems justified when the back window shatters. As if your average demon wasn't trouble enough, someone had to go and give them guns. I guess it's easier for the police to pretend its gang violence that way. It's obvious that Angel was at the center of whatever all those dead demons were. I head for the interstate as fast as I think I can get away with. It'd probably be best if I got Angel out of the state before nightfall.

I decide to head east. New Orleans. I know a Damballah healer there, in case Angel doesn't get better on his own. He will get better on his own though. He'll be fine. I mean, he's covered in blood, but given the number of dead demons, most of it is unlikely to be his, right? And he's a vampire, so if he's not dust, it's all good. He just needs some rest. I drive all day, but at dusk I decide to stop. I'm in Arizona at this point, a town called Benson. I've passed half a dozen churches by the time I hit the center of town. I hit a drive-thru, because I'm starving, but there's no way I'm leaving Angel alone in the car. I find a Podunk little motel on the edge of town. I catch a glimpse of myself in the rearview. Holy fuck! It's a good thing I didn't get pulled over. I take off my jacket. There's not much blood on my shirt. My pants are in rough shape though. I have to take a chance.

There's an enormous black woman in a pink and orange flowered muumuu behind the counter. She's peering intently at me, which makes me nervous and clumsy. I drop my wallet twice, before I'm able to give her the money. When she holds the money fractions of an inch from her right eye, one bill at a time, before grunting her assent and sliding me a set of keys, I relax. The PTB, it would seem, are still on my side. I say thank you as I leave, and she smiles. "Sleep well now, son," she says as I slip out the door.

Sleep. Yeah, but first I have to drag the vampire out of the car.


End file.
